


Пробки в Лондон-Сити

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Лучше бы чипы Валентайна разносили головы





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210490330.htm?oam#more4) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Задание:** «Не так связывают любовь, дружба, уважение, как общая ненависть к чему-нибудь». _Сергей Довлатов_
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** немного нецензурной лексики, пост-День В, зомби

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли стреляет прямо из окна машины.

Эггзи резко выворачивает руль и жмёт на педаль газа. С недовольством смотрит на стрелку идеально-белого табло — бензин скоро закончится, а до ближайшей работающей заправки восемнадцать километров. У них есть запасная канистра в багажнике, но для этого надо остановиться.

А передышка им, похоже, не светит.

— Весело здесь, — говорит Эггзи и выкручивает радио, заглушая крики толпы. — Давно мы не были в Сити.

— Только идиоты сейчас ездят по Сити, — Чарли перезаряжается и сносит голову ещё одному. Всегда стреляет только в голову — экономит патроны. 

— Ну и кто тогда мы? — Эггзи пожимает плечами и снова сворачивает. Пятиминутную передышку он им выбьет, если они поторопятся.

Одного из зомби Эггзи просто сбивает: впрочем, это не самое удачное решение, потому что машину немного притормаживает. К счастью, не все из толпы прут на них, как это обычно было во всяческих фильмах. Лезут только самые тупые.

Оцените, насколько тупыми бывают зомби, по шкале от одного до того парня, который ещё не потерял навык обращения со снайперской винтовкой. Чарли тогда сильно досталось, Эггзи хорошо это помнит.

— Мы короли идиотов, — важно заявляет Чарли. И ведёт носом. — Как ты думаешь, здесь где-нибудь можно найти горячую воду?

— Сомневаюсь, — Эггзи ведёт рукой по волосам, но тут же возвращает обратно на руль. — Мы же мылись вчера.

— Это было вчера, — строго напоминает Чарли и снова меняет магазин. — К тому же, напомнить тебе, чем мы занимались в душе вместо мытья?

— Не напоминай, — Эггзи широко улыбается и быстро облизывается. — А ты не так плох. Когда стоишь на коленях.

— У меня ещё остались патроны, — ласково говорит Чарли.

И не то чтобы Эггзи верит в его угрозу.

— Я веду машину, — Эггзи сладко зевает, прикрывая рот рукой, и сбивает ещё одного — полугнилого, наверное, у него совсем мозгов не осталось. — Ты не будешь так рисковать.

— Посмотрим, — Чарли закрывает окно и глубоко вздыхает. — Поворот на Бартс — налево. Ты остаёшься охранять машину.

— Сдурел? — Эггзи поднимает брови. — Я не пущу тебя туда одного, каким бы пидорасом ты ни был.

— Рад слышать, что ты не совсем мудак, — Чарли достаёт из бардачка бутылку с водой, смотрит на неё и кладёт обратно — это запас на два дня вперёд, вот если они найдут автомат — смогут разжиться ещё парочкой, и тогда можно будет расслабиться. — Но они попробуют забраться в машину. А самые умные смогут сделать что-нибудь с тормозами или колёсами.

— Вдвоём мы вынесем больше.

— Я могу сделать несколько ходок.

— Не собираюсь оставаться наблюдателем. К тому же, Мерлин забрал у нас рации.

— Напомнить, почему он их забрал? — Чарли закатывает глаза. — Мы заняли весь эфир переругиваниями. 

— Ну, не у всех сейчас есть доступ к кабельному телевидению, — Эггзи выдыхает и плавно надавливает на тормоза — не то чтобы они оторвались, но времени долить бензина хватит. — Пусть наслаждаются нами.

— Вряд ли можно насладиться чей-то ссорой.

— Я не фанат секса по телефону, сладкий, — Эггзи перекидывает Чарли ключи — сейчас он вряд ли доверит себе дальнейшее управление машиной — и идёт к багажнику. — Но им придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Чарли снова закатывает глаза — Эггзи не видит этого, но точно знает — и пересаживается на кресло водителя. Бензин булькает — чёрт, а Эггзи надеялся, что канистра полная, — но его должно хватить хотя бы на дорогу до заправки.

— Сколько ещё до Бартса? — спрашивает он, не повышая голос. Чарли должен слышать его, несмотря на всё ещё включенную музыку..

И Чарли слышит.

— Минут восемь, если без пробок, — говорит он даже без насмешки. Он в последнее время всегда шутит неебически серьёзным тоном.

В Лондон-Сити нет пробок уже больше трёх месяцев. Хотя на улице довольно много брошенных машин, в основном между ними реально проехать. А у «брошенок» можно сливать бензин, чем Эггзи и воспользуется — когда они доберутся до блядских медикаментов.

Мерлин продержится ещё пару суток, Эггзи уверен в этом, но пара суток — это чертовски мало, учитывая расстояние. Очень не хватает вертолёта.

— Замечательно, — кивает Эггзи и хлопает багажником. Чарли морщится — Эггзи видит это через стекло в зеркале заднего вида — но никак не комментирует, хотя эта старушка определённо заслуживает более вежливого обращения.

Но у Эггзи на это уже нет сил. Его заебало.

— Только не вздумай спать по дороге, — Чарли косится на него. — Как бы ни было печально, сегодня ты отвечаешь за мою задницу.

Про «спать по дороге» — старая шутка и история их повторного «знакомства». Когда Эггзи и Мерлин спасались от толпы чёртовых зомби в бункере Валентайна, они взлетели без промедлений, и Эггзи почти сразу же отрубился в кресле — у его мозга не хватало сил воспринять апокалипсис так быстро.

Когда Эггзи открыл глаза, в кресло напротив сидел Чарли — напряжённый и нервничающий, но определённо не похожий на зомби. И даже на призрака.

— Не стоило спать по дороге, — ответил Мерлин на все возмущения Эггзи.

Он до сих пор не знал, как Чарли попал на борт их самолёта, а Мерлин и тем более Чарли не спешили его просвещать.

— Я буду отвечать за неё ещё и сегодня вечером, — Эггзи забирает у Чарли пистолет, проверяет магазин, перезаряжается и взводит курок — перед выстрелом не должно быть никаких промедлений.

Чарли смотрит на него и поправляет зеркало заднего вида.

— Нет уж.

— Что, захотелось быть сверху? — Эггзи оскаливается, чувствуя, как у него дрожат руки. — Или считаешь, что я не справлюсь?

Вообще-то, Эггзи действительно может не справиться — учитывая состояние, в котором он сейчас находится. Ярость и захлёстывающий ужас дают о себе знать. Они могут не успеть — и осознание этого делает больно.

Но пока что Эггзи контролирует себя, и всё хорошо. Охуенно. Заебись.

— Я не уверен, что сегодня вечером мы будем в укрытии, — просто отвечает Чарли. Озвучивает мысли Эггзи — самые жуткие из них. На секунду убирает руки с руля машины, снова смотрит на Эггзи и вдруг накрывает его ладонь своей, сжимает пальцы. 

Это так непривычно, и горячо, и неправильно, что Эггзи не сразу может отреагировать. И даже когда уже может — всё равно не реагирует.

— Я тоже ещё не привык, — мягко говорит Чарли, и за эту ёбаную мягкость Эггзи хочется его убить. Вцепиться в волосы, ударить головой о руль, ещё раз, и ещё, выкинуть его к чертям через лобовое стекло и закончить всё выстрелом. Или распороть ему горло лезвием из ботинка. Чарли заслуживает такой смерти.

Но Чарли продолжает, и Эггзи приходится отложить свои планы на потом:

— Ещё никто не привык, — он смотрит на вершины высоток Сити, а его большой палец гладит руку Эггзи, что за нахуй. — И не факт, что мы привыкнем. Ненависть — не выход.

К ебучему зомбиапокалипсису вообще трудно привыкнуть. Особенно если учесть, что Эггзи узнал о нём одним из первых — зараза проникла в города, только когда заражённые смогли покинуть бункеры.

Лучше бы чипы Валентайна разносили головы. 

— С каких пор ты заделался философом, — бурчит Эггзи, но по непонятной причине успокаивается. — Скажи ещё, что ты не ненавидишь этот мир вместе со мной.

— В бункере мне пришлось сбросить моих родителей с верхнего этажа, — так же просто, как и прежде, отвечает Чарли. — Они не хотели меня отпускать.

Эггзи сглатывает и откидывает голову на спинку кресла.

— Ладно. Я буду поспокойнее.

— Если можешь, — Чарли ведёт плечом и поворачивает ключ зажигания. — Или переноси свою ярость в постель, тоже будет неплохо.

Отличная идея, язвительно думает Эггзи. С радостью попробую.


End file.
